


everyone knows amazing grace

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas Music, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein taemin wants his boyfriend to sing to him & jinki doesn’t like his taste in music





	1. everyone knows amazing grace

“do you know any hymns?”

“atheist, taemin, we’ve been over this.”

“come on, everyone knows ‘amazing grace’.”

“not atheists raised in atheist households by atheist parents.  we listen to metal.”

taemin rolls his eyes from his perch above jinki’s sofa, his feet sticking through the wall into their neighbor jonghyun’s apartment & his head resting in his palms, staring at the ceiling.

“what about christmas carols?”

“christmas carols?”

“yeah like-“

jinki shoves his glasses over his head & rubs the bridge of his nose.  he has three more papers to grade & he’d really, really like to get some sleep.

“it’s fucking september, taemin.”

“i know, i know.  just…most people at least know ‘silent night’.”

“taemin”, jinki says, his voice a little too steady & taemin rolls his eyes again at the tone.  “you are a disembodied spirit who haunts an apartment, _my_ apartment.  why, of all things, do you want to hear hymns?”

taemin shrugs.

“it’s the music i grew up on.  reminds me of my old life.”

jinki sighs because that is an obnoxiously good argument for him to sing the lyrics of a crappy 18th century song.

“and because i really like your voice.”

he blushes as he googles “stupid christian hymns”.  the results are not what he expects so he asks taemin if he has any particular requests.

“amazing grace is pretty popular.  i like the rhythm of the music.”

jinki tries again, this time pulling up lyrics with music sheets to get an idea of how the song is supposed to sound.  he can hear taemin sigh as he starts to sing.  it’s a strange song, oddly haunting & somewhat beautiful, & he’s glad when it ends.

he looks up & sighs because taemin has fallen asleep, one arm over his chest & the other hanging loosely in the air.  if he stood up he’d be able to grab it & pull taemin down.

he stays in his seat & gets back to work.

it’s odd, he thinks, how he can physically touch taemin when no one else can.  taemin’s coy about it & doesn’t directly answer jinki’s questions when he poses them so he just shrugs & holds his hand when they watch films.  and other, more intimate things…

he’s nearly finished with his last paper when there’s a loud shriek & a thunk from the apartment next door & he remembers that taemin’s feet were still poking through jonghyun’s wall.

he really should get used to it; taemin’s been poking appendages through his wall for months now. 

jinki stands up & pulls taemin out of jonghyun’s wall & down to himself, catching him gently in his arms.  he carries the sleeping ghost into their bedroom & sets him on the bed where he immediately spreads himself all over the mattress, taking up both his side & jinki’s.

jinki just laughs & kisses taemin’s head & goes back to finish his paper.

he really needs to teach taemin some new songs.

maybe some trot.


	2. a merry christmas gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinki gives taemin a unique christmas gift.

“jinki.”

the soft scratch of pen against paper filtered through the open door.

“jinki.”

the whine of a highlighter joined in.

“jinki.”

an office chair swiveled & he listened to the clack of a keyboard. he sighed, one leg in jonghyun’s apartment & the other hanging down.  he thought about floating over to his boyfriend’s office but the last time he had gotten a very terse “it’s finals week, taemin” & a slammed door which amused more than offended him.  

now he waited, bored, the twinkle of the lights on the tree he’d insisted jinki get warming the dark of the room & making him nostalgic.

he’d nearly fallen asleep when the chair creaked & he heard jinki’s footsteps move toward where he hung in the living room.

“jinki.”

“coffee, taemin,” his boyfriend said, never pausing, “then speech.” he pulled the kettle from where it sat on a pale orange burner & poured it over a scoop of grounds in taemin’s favorite mug, the one with the giraffe in sunglasses on it, & drank it black.  taemin waited as patiently as he could, his hands folded over his stomach & his loose leg now kicking back & forth between the apartment wall.

he could see the tension melt as the drink was imbibed, the steam from the mug fogging up the glasses sitting on his boyfriend’s nose, & he smiled when jinki finally shuffled over to him & lips tasted like coffee as their lips were pressed together.  

“ok.  what?”

“you said you had a present for me.”

“did i?”

“you did.”

“hmm.  i don’t recall any such thing.  refresh my memory.”  taemin grabbed his face & brought him in for a another kiss, one that left jinki breathless & his glasses askew atop his nose when he was finally let go.

“remember now?”

“not sure.  maybe you should try again,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“jinki.”

“fine.  yes, i have a present.”

“what?  what is it?”

“it’s nothing special,” he said, grabbing one of the santa hats taemin had insisted they decorate the bookshelf with.  “i just know you like christmas music so i decided to learn a song for you.” taemin smiled wide.

“you sap,” he said, lightly punching his boyfriend on the arm. “which one?”

jinki cleared his throat & began to sing.

when he finished taemin smiled at him, running the back of his fingers against his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“thanks,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss when there was a loud knock on their wall & their neighbor jonghyun called out, “that was really nice jinki!  now could you get your foot out of my fridge, taemin?”


End file.
